


Female Orc x Plus Sized Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Librarian Reader, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, borderline crackfick sometimes, but not really, facesitting, like we play dungeons and dragons, modern girl in fantasy trope, monsters play humans and houses, plus size reader, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: Humans and Houses is the magic universe analog of Dungeons and Dragons.  This little group of orcs wintering at an outpost on the border of their lands has been playing since they were in the academy together, what happens when they manage to summon a human by mistake in a world where humans don’t exist except for in stories?





	Female Orc x Plus Sized Female Reader

“I would like to roll to see if I can guess the password on the device, this comp-tar is no match for my tech prowess!” Balzol looked over at Rokal, who considered and then nodded. The clattering of bone dice followed. “19” he grinned, tusks flashing, and Rokal chuckled. 

“You find a scrap of paper posted on the side of the desk, it has some letters and numbers written on it, trying that you’re pleased to see it works giving you access to the information contained within.” Balzol looks pleased with himself, and the rest of the group at the table cheers him on. 

Rokal had been running this group of Humans and Houses for a few years now with other orcs in her barracks at the stronghold, although this would be the third crop of characters, this new workplace setting was proving very interesting, much more intrigue and political backstabbing. They were running the university setting, at the request of Shokk, and having quite a good time doing it. 

She waits for the noise to die down before moving on, consulting her notes and the new DM guide for this expansion. “You open up a document labeled ‘Second Semester Lesson Plan’ hoping to find some information that would allow you to outdo Jamison at the meeting coming up at the end of the week with the department. You find some class information but, moving further down the document, it seems as though it devolves into a recipe for a human love potion and a desire for a particular librarian at the university to notice him-” Rokal snorts in amusement, and writes out the recipe for the potion before giving it to the team. 

Shokk scoffed, the healer of their group who had been trained in magic. “That wouldn’t even work! Stupid humans, love potions aren’t real, just mind control. Besides that this ritual wouldn’t even do anything, look.” The ingredients listed were common, and within a few minutes the laughing group is crowded around a small earthen bowl over a candle flame, dropping in the oils and herbs, Shokk gestured to Rokal. “You, oh fearless leader, should do the honors.” Rokal snorted in amusement and shoved the smaller Orc before standing over the pot and drawing in chalk the symbols pictured in the book. 

Grabbing up the dried flower she grinds it between thick fingers into the pot, slowly chanting “by rose, by myrrh, by candlelight, my love will come to me tonight.” Repeating the chant again she sprinkles in the myrrh, and at the third repetition she carefully takes the beeswax candle and ignites the contents of the pot. The smoke is fragrant and heady, but nothing happens, making the Orcs break out in laughter anew until a bright flash of light is accompanied by a snap that sounds like a cracking whip, and when the light fades there’s a small body on the floor.

You, meanwhile, had graduated with your librarianship degree and were beyond thankful that you had been offered employment within the university post-graduation. It wasn’t a high paying job, but the cost of living in the area of the university was fairly low, and the benefits were nothing to stick your nose up at. The only thing was the crippling loneliness. Being gay in a small town is never quite fun, even one as progressive as the little town your university was located in. The majority of other women passing through who might be interested were undergraduates, far too young for you, and the gay scene in this place was so incestuous you couldn’t date after breaking up with your latest girlfriend. 

Sighing you tapped languidly at the computer keyboard in front of you, debating whether to get up from the circulation desk for another coffee. With a shake of your head you pull out your knitting instead, finding the repetition of stitches comforting and distracting from the pull of the coffee machine at least until it’s actually your break time. You vaguely register the smell of roses and smoke before it feels like you’re sucked through a straw, twisted inside out, and then dumped unceremoniously onto a roughly hewn wooden floor, your bag skittering to a stop at the boot-clad feet of a stranger. 

With a whimper you push yourself up some, blinking against the dizziness. As you come to your senses you look around, this looks like no place on campus you’ve ever been before. Large wooden bunks line one long wall of the room, with a large fire on the opposite wall in a stone hearth. You just begin to register voices, but they’re speaking a language you’ve never heard before, something rough sounding almost like german maybe? But it definitely wasn’t. Looking up the legs of the person in front of you you’re surprised to find green, maybe stockings? A leather skirt, interesting choice, with a skull belt? Very hot, and those abs, leading up to small muscular breasts and broad shoulders. The green skin was interesting, leading up to the face of what looks like an orc, if your nights of Warcraft as a teen taught you anything, and it’s at that point you promptly pass out. 

Rokal gapes at the form on the floor as they collapse back down again. What in the actual hells just happened?! Shokk thankfully had more of his wits about him, crouching beside the figure and rolling them onto their back, their soft face slack in sleep. Rokal actually thinks you’re quite pretty, you look so soft and gentle compared to the warriors she has spent her years around. Bending down she picks up the bag that came to a stop at her boots, smiling a little tenderly at the knitting project she finds attached to the ball of yarn inside it. You reminded her briefly of her mother, she couldn’t deny feeling that kind of comfortable warmth inside her at the sight of you. It was somehow different though, spicier. She shook her head, gathering up the knitting and carefully placing it behind her GM screen on the table. 

“She’s got round ears…” Shokk is mumbling to himself as he checks the girl over, eyes wide and hands shaking. “Rok, she has round ears, she isn’t an elf, or a dwarf, or a goblin, there’s no fae magic here, no disguises or tricks. Rok...Rok I don’t think she’s supposed to be here.” His voice is a frantic and thin whisper by the end, and Rokal has dropped to her knees beside the healer to try and calm him down. Her hands are on his shoulders as she looks into his eyes, making him breathe with her. 

“Shokk, Shokk you need to relax, we’ll figure this out…” Rokal looks down at you. To her eyes, your clothing is strange, and with a cautious glance over at the table she is coming to a sinking conclusion that you look strikingly like the characters printed on her screen. A human...you look like a human. Now she’s the one trying to keep it together, at least visibly more poised than Shokk was. “What the fuck…” She picks you up off of the floor, cradling you against her chest and trying not to focus on the way your soft body molded against hers. She brought you to her own bunk, laying you on the sheets and tugging up the wool blanket that had been crumpled at the foot of the mattress. She strokes your cheek with one knuckle, staring down at you with intense searching eyes. 

You stir at the stroking of your cheek, pressing up on your palms you blink your eyes open blearily. Rokal drops her hand, stepping back as you tilt your head cutely, looking confused as a newborn kitten. “What the fuck. What the fuck, did someone drug my fucking coffee?” You lean forward heavily and stare at your hands before you stare up at the group of what look like FUCKING ORCS standing around a table laughing at your outburst. When a throat clears beside you your head whips around to come face to abs with a tall, muscular orc woman. Or you assumed she was a woman, considering the binder over her chest that the others were lacking. “Oh holy shit, I’m definitely hallucinating, there’s no way anything but my imagination could make such a gorgeous woman. Christ, I need to get laid.” The group of orcs in the background laughs louder, yelling something out in that rough language you heard earlier before Rokal makes what you assume is a rude gesture in their culture and their laughing crescendos but they stop the comments. 

Rokal is dark with embarrassment, thankful that it seems like you cannot understand their language although she’s sure you’re smart enough to figure out in context they were quite crass. She’s also thankful you seem to speak common so at least she can communicate, although your accent is odd and some of your words are...confusing. “Hello there, little one…” you blush darkly and give her a halfhearted scowl, offering up your name which makes her smile soften. You look like an angry kitten, it’s too cute. She repeats her greeting with your name this time, and you smile. “My name is Rokal, you are in Ecrad at our outpost at the Western border with the nation of Othar. Tell me, where are you from?” 

You look confused, you supposed your brain was an odd thing inventing all of this out of thin air. You never thought of yourself as much of a prose writer, but perhaps being surrounded by books for the last several years had rubbed off on you even a little bit through osmosis. You try to explain to Rokal where you’re from, but she only gives you a blank and confused look when you name your home city. You grab your bag and are thankful you keep your small wallet with ID and a bit of cash in alongside your knitting, knowing that you never leave without it. With shaky hands you pass over the leather fold, and it looks tiny in her grip as she carefully examines it. “You are...human?” She sounds wondering, a tremor in her voice that is either fearful or hopeful, maybe even reverential? When you nod and give her a look as if to say ‘what else would I be?’ she shakes her head, looking at you wide eyed as she drops your ID. “Not possible. You aren’t real, you aren’t supposed to exist.” She reaches out with an outstretched finger and pokes the soft flesh of your upper arm, as if to make sure you are in fact corporeal. She looks over at the group of orcs helplessly before looking back at you with the same huge puppy-dog eyes in a startling shade of pure onyx.

You want to reach out to comfort her, but before you can make a move she turns and slumps onto the edge of the bed, sitting heavily next to you. The weight of her dips the bed and makes you slide until you’re pressed up against her back. You can’t move though, it seems as though the mattress has swallowed you whole and you’re just stuck between the soft feather bed and her broad strong back. It would be comforting if it wasn’t so embarrassing. 

Rokal rests her elbows on her thighs, rubbing her palms over her face before raking her hands through her mohawk. A human, a real human, warm blood and flesh pressed up against her back right now, and existing in this universe. What the fuck were they supposed to do about this?! Rokal couldn’t very well get her home, and even Shokk with his knowledge of magic would be no use, as he focused on healing and strengthening their unit. It would be weeks or months until the passes would be clear from winter, they were stuck on the winter rotation on the border this year, snowed in just the group of them making sure that the border was secure until another crew would come to to relieve them in spring. Some weeks the weather was clear enough to allow them to trudge to the small village a little over a mile away to stock up on some supplies and even leisure items, like their Humans and Houses game, but there was no one there with a deep enough knowledge of the magical arts to help get this human back to wherever they are from. 

The border was secure, peace had been struck between Ecrad and Othar over a century ago and the only things they caught were the occasional animal wandering through the wood without any care for the borders of lands, and the occasional patrol from Othar passing by to share gossip and news. So the border was secure but that still doesn’t explain how the fuck there is a cute soft human lying in her bunk, emphasis on human. The boys gathered around sitting across from her on Shokk’s similarly unmade bed or pulling up chairs from the table. Gurukk, another of the orcs in her company, chuckled, his grey-green skin looking strangely pallid. “Well this is a fucking mess.” His voice is a low grumble, but at least he speaks in common, following in Rokal’s lead. “We’re stuck here until spring, and the first snow was only last week…” He voices the internal struggle Rokal was having, and Shokk chimes in. 

“I have no idea how she even got here, let alone how to get her back. It will be months until the mountain passes are clear enough to get her to Mama Rena, and she’s the only one who could do anything to help I think.” Shokk spoke often of his mentor, a stern half orc half elf he called Mama Rena who lived on the outskirts of the settlement he grew up in. She was brilliant with magic, naturally talented in a way that is impossible to teach or train. She was not one to take students, but Shokk couldn’t seem to get rid of her, even before he decided he wanted to study healing magic the strange old woman would simply force her presence on him. Especially infuriating was the fact that his parents encouraged her behavior, knowing the honor for what it was. 

You struggled, flailing slightly and feeling for all intents and purposes like a child while surrounded by this group of giants. Finally though you managed to right yourself, scooting up to the side of the mattress and sitting next to Rokal, looking out at this group of orcs. Everyone introduced themselves, the one who couldn’t speak common introduced by other members of the company. You still found your eyes constantly drawn to Rokal though, it’s as if someone took your ideal of a woman and made it big and green with tusks (all of which was a bonus, if anyone wanted to ask you). Tall and broad, sitting next to each other the top of your head only just reached the bottom of her chest binder, with thick muscular arms and a firm stomach, small muscular breasts, and thighs that could crush your head if she let you between them. You wanted to worship every inch of her mossy skin, watch this beautiful creature come undone for you, and then maybe selfishly get pinned down and absolutely ravished by her in return. You’re so lost in your thoughts that you don’t notice you’ve begun openly staring at the orc woman, only drawn out of it when Gurukk says something to Rokal in Orcish with a teasing tone that makes her cheeks darken and she bares her tusks and growls in his direction. It would be intimidating to be on the receiving end of that, you’re sure, but Gurukk just laughs and turns his face to you with a soft smile, or at least as soft a smile as an orc mouth can manage with tusks as large as his. 

“You are welcome here, tiny human, we will keep you safe until we can return you to your world. Tell us, what is human society really like? Is there really no magic? Are there no other races in your world?” The five orcs are looking at you with wide, sparkling eyes as though they’re sitting for story time like the kids from your internship at the children’s library. It makes you laugh, and the orcs look surprised at how gentle the sound is compared to their own. It isn’t as bell-like as an elf or as bellyful as an orc, it’s sweet though and they’re all a little enamored by it, especially Rokal as she stares down at you with some wonderment. 

“Well, no, there’s no magic where I come from. At least, I would have said that until I wound up here somehow. I’m still not entirely convinced this isn’t a drug-induced hallucination.” You giggle, and a few of the orcs snort out a laugh. “Magic is kind of a concept where I’m from, but we consider it a myth. It’s a story you tell children, but no one in my world is capable of using or acting on it, and even if they are they’re laughed at and derided as charlatans.” Shokk looks aghast, like he can’t even fathom a world where that was a possibility let alone a reality. 

“But...but anyone can learn magic if they practice hard enough!” Shokk speaks up, trying to impress this upon you. “Seriously! Some are more adept than others, but literally anyone can learn basic conjuration at the very least.” He looks confused, and you suppose for a moment that it’s like telling someone that where you come from nobody has ever heard of or is capable of performing some other basic fundamental like math or reading. Yes some people have more difficulty than others, and never progress past a basic understanding or cannot do it because of neurotyping or lack of exposure to education, but to believe that it is fake? You’d never be able to wrap your mind around that. You’re forced to shake your head no, looking at him a little sheepishly. 

“No, no magic I’m afraid. At least not that we can access in any meaningful way. I wonder if it’s something that humans are incapable of, or if it’s just that the world where I come from has no magic or weak magic…” You trail off, contemplating for a moment before Balzol snaps you out of it, asking again if there are no other races where you come from that might access magic. “No, our definition of race in my world revolves around skin tone. We are all humans, but we organize based on how dark or pale our skin is, and for a long time we have fought one another based on whose skin tone is superior. Many like to say we’re past that now, and that equality has been achieved, but that is just not true. One subset of the populace is imprisoned at such a significantly higher rate because of systemic oppression and lack of opportunity, but many people in charge simply say it’s because their race makes them more violent or prone to crime. It’s depressing.” You feel a little embarrassed about the rant you’ve gone on, but the orcs looks offended on your behalf as well. 

“Orcs are used to such treatment as well, it is why we have isolated ourselves for so long, because other races like to believe that we are more violent and savage simply because we are good warriors. We are treated as if we are stupid just because we are big and strong, and outside of our strongholds and settlements there are many paths barred to orcs because of other prejudiced beings. We promise little human not to underestimate you, or treat you as lesser simply because you are so cute and tiny.” Balzol has done what he set out to do and made you laugh and smile at the last sentence, bringing a smile back to your face instead of the grimace you were wearing discussing your world’s culture. You shake your head giggling. 

“Maybe compared to you lot! Back home though, I’m considered quite big.” You gesture at your belly and chubby thighs, kicking out your legs a bit. “It would be more difficult if I were trying to date men I think, other queer women tend to be more forgiving of different body types.” You shrug and then notice the stare that Rokal has fixed you with, blushing a little self consciously. You’re so used to being proudly out in your world that you didn’t even stop to consider whether or not same sex relationships were acceptable in this one. You couldn’t be sure if orcish society here was the same as it was in the fiction of your universe, open and accepting of those who were true to their emotions and experiences, unabashedly themselves. “Are those sorts of relationships not acceptable in your world?” You glance out shyly at the rest of the orcs and find them fixing you with silly grins. 

“Oh, no, not at all, you are attracted to who you are attracted to, there is no shame in loving anyone.” Balzol smiles wider, and you think an outsider would find you absolutely insane for not being intimidated by his huge tusks and glinting piercings, but you think he looks like a big overexcited puppy. “You know, our Rokal is the same as you...many find her too big for an orc female. It makes her quite good at what she has chosen to do though, there is no shame in living in your body.” Rokal glances down at you a little sheepishly to find you beaming up at her, your little face tilted up and filled with open affection. 

You stare at each other for a moment, and you take in the scars on her face, one bisecting her left eyebrow and a thick one that just pulls the right corner of her mouth down going from her cheek down to her chin. She’s missing a chunk of one ear, it looks like a bite was taken out of it, and on either side of the wound she’s placed a shiny silver cuff. Her other ear is studded with piercings of silver and bone from the lobe all the way up to the pointed tip, a few of them dangling and clinking together when she moved. Her hair is in a mohawk, braided to the scalp and then loose down her back, keeping the hair out of her face but leaving room for traditional beads and feathers marking her achievements. She has intricately embellished rings around each tusk, and you think you noticed the glint of a stud through her tongue.

The two of you are blatantly eye-fucking each other, and you forget for a second that there are others there with you as you take in this huge, beautiful woman. Your mouth runs away from you, “I don’t think you’re too big, I think you’re gorgeous.” Your face burns as you suddenly remember that there are other people there when one of them snorts. You desperately wish you could shove the words back in your throat but sadly that isn’t possible. Rokal smirks at you though, seemingly unphased by your embarrassment. 

“Well I can say the same of you, little one.” She almost purrs at you, and you forget how to breathe. She’s flirting. With you. She’s flirting with you. Oh god what do you do? So you opt to stare up at her, blushing and with slightly parted lips, and she laughs deeply. One of her thick arms snakes around your waist, her big hand sitting on your hip and squeezing slightly as she turns back to the rest of the orcs. “So you keep your grubby hands off, she isn’t interested in brutes like you.”

“Yeah, she’s interested in brutes like you!” Gurukk’s retort makes you giggle and lean into Rokal’s side, turning your head slightly to hide your blush. He isn’t wrong, after all. She laughs as well, bright and happy and loud, pulling you closer so your soft thigh is pressed right up against her muscular one. 

“And don’t you forget it!” Rokal’s grin is happy, and it’s nice to see her comfortable and less worried. She looks in her element, and it makes you swoon a little more. This confident, brash orc woman was juuuust your type. “Now, little one, would you like to watch us play our game? We were playing Houses and Humans when we managed to summon you here, I’d like to know what you think of it.” Her smile is no less big, but seems gentler when she looks down at you. You nod wordlessly and her smile turns to a smirk as she thumbs your chin affectionately. “Well I am afraid we only have enough chairs for our group, so you’ll have to sit on my lap...unless you’d rather sit with one of the boys.” Your blush returns tenfold, but you smile up at her just a little shyly and shuffle even closer.

Rokal laughs and lifts you up from beside her before standing in one fluid motion. You giggle and cling to her, your arms doing their best to wrap around her broad shoulders and neck. When she settles back down at the table behind her screen you’re struck by how much this looks like a game of Dungeons and Dragons, and you comment on it. You explain D&D, and they laugh, admitting that it does in fact sound similar. You pretend to be magic beings, strong warriors, and cunning rogues, but they live in a world where that is their daily existence so they pretend to be mundane, living in a world where they have to get by on just their cunning, intelligence, and smarts - street or book.  
She hands you back your bag of knitting, and you’re thankful to have not dropped any stitches by your count while the rest of the crew get settled back at their spots, refilling mugs of mead and bringing out dried meat and cheese. Rokal feeds you from her portion, making sure that you have had your fill before eating the rest, her rations are plenty big to feed her tiny little human without depriving herself of nutrients she assured you, and you couldn’t help the way your heart stuttered when she called you hers. 

You watch their game curiously while knitting, curled up in Rokal’s lap feeling warm and happy. You eventually fall asleep curled up against her stomach, the soothing rhythm of her breath and the occasional rumble of her laugh lulling you into darkness. You are asleep when your arm wraps possessively around her waist while your head nuzzles into the tender skin just beneath her binder. She stills, freezing and looking down at you. The boys roar into laughter briefly before she shushes them with a bare of her teeth while gesturing down at you. They don’t quiet down too much, but keep it to a dull rumble instead of an all out riot. One of her hands pets through your hair, smiling gently as you bury your head further into her. This is what she had been missing, what she has needed her whole life. Someone to protect and care for, someone open and loving who will cherish her as much as she cherishes them. This little human was a surprise, but certainly a welcome one. Even if she only got to be with you for a short time, she would cherish and make the most of it. 

It is late into the night when they finally stop. The blizzard raging outside means that they will not be patrolling until the weather lets up some. Rokal stands and cradles you in her arms, smiling at the way your face pushes against her neck, searching for her scent and warmth. You seem in tune with your nature, something orcs valued, and your nature seemed very in tune with her own. Without too much thought she sits on her bed, laying you out underneath her sheets and blanket before sliding in next to you. She can’t help the happy sigh she lets out when you curl into her side as if looking for her, one of your thick thighs slung over her leg. Her fingers card through your hair, sending up a thankful prayer to whatever forces brought you here.

You wake in the middle of the night to something caressing your ample breast and teasing over your puckering nipple. With a soft whimper you buck against whatever is between your thighs that feels so hot and firm. Your memories flood back to you, waking up in a world with orcs, and when you realize you’re definitely not hallucinating this time you still. Glancing up you can see that Rokal is asleep, one of her arms keeping you tucked firmly against her side where your full length is cuddled up along her torso, her other arm slung across her stomach and her hand unconsciously fondling your breast. 

You gasp when her clever fingers pinch your nipple, moving your hips against her thigh again to press your panty-covered mound against her muscles. She shifts in her sleep, dragging you further up her body as her grip tightens, your core now pressed right into the thick protrusion of her hip bone. Rokal seems to stir at the heat of you against her, and the softness of your breasts dragging over her flesh. She squeezes slightly, making you squeak as it digs your crotch deeper into her hip. Her hips buck in return, the hand on your breast groping as she moans lightly, waking from sleep slowly. Her bright eyes lock with yours as you gaze up at her, pupils already blown with lust from her unconscious stimulation. She smiles down at you, sultry and predatory, her movements becoming conscious as she grinds up against your obvious arousal, feeling the soft flesh of your labia press enticingly against her hard hip bone. You bite your lower lip firmly, trying to keep the whimper in your throat from escaping and failing. She chuckles. “Don’t worry little one, they sleep like the dead, and besides, there is no shame in bringing pleasure to your lover.” Her hands move down to your hips, dragging you to straddle her abs. 

Rokal smiles down the length of her body as she strips off your dress to reveal your bra and panties. Her hands squeeze the flesh of your belly and migrate up to grope your breasts. She tries to remove the garment and you giggle at her attempts to pull it off of you before you reach behind yourself and undo it for her. It’s her turn to gape at you as she sees your breasts for the first time. You’d usually be self conscious of their sag, and your stretch marks, but she looks at you with such wonder, her hand trembling slightly as she reaches up to caress one gently with her calloused and scarred fingers. She hauls you further up her body as she pulls your face down to hers. Your first kiss is heated and passionate, but with an underlying sweet loving wonderment, as if she’s pouring everything she’s felt from the moment she saw you until now into this kiss. Her tusks press firmly against your chubby cheeks but don’t poke you at all, you let out a pleased sigh when her tongue slips out from between her lips to push between your own. You were right, she does have a tongue piercing, and when you playfully tug on it with your teeth she growls at you and presses your hips down harder against the hard plane of her abs. 

She swallows your whimper, instead moving your hips and flexing her muscles to slowly stimulate your clit. She gives a husky chuckle when your panties begin to soak through, sticking to your flesh and leaving a trail of your essence shining her skin like an emerald in the dim light of the banked fire. You let out a surprised squeal when she moves you up her body again like it’s nothing, straddling your plush thighs around her head while she hooks one tusk through your panties, shredding them away and off your body to flutter onto her chest. She’s panting, chest heaving, as she stares awed at your flesh, the curly hair of your mound glistening with your arousal, lips slightly parted to reveal deep pink flesh within. “You’re so beautiful, my love.” The endearment rolls off her tongue so effortlessly, and sounds so right, you can’t correct her. You think you love her too. Her calloused hands smooth up the inside of your soft thighs, gripping up at the top of your thighs and using her thumbs to spread the outer labia of your sex. Your whimper of ‘Rokal’ just makes her give a sultry laugh. “Don’t worry, little one, I’ve got you.”

Your hand clamps over your mouth at the first contact her tongue makes with your flesh, despite her assurances that the others slept like the dead you really didn’t want them to see you like this, pinned against the face of your lover. The desperate moan she gives you sizzles along your nerves frying your brain. Her tusks are warm and firm pressed against the inside of your labia, and you find yourself marveling for a moment how they hold you open for her as her hands stroke up to grasp your ass, kneading and pulling you firmly against her mouth. Her tongue pushes up into you as her broad flat nose nudges against your clit. You whimper, thighs twitching in pleasure as she presses and angles her tongue just right to push the stud through her tongue on your g-spot. You whimper her name again and she chuckles huskily before pulling away and licking her lips. “You taste so sweet, is this all for me?” Your shy whimper is enough of an answer and she chuckles again. “I wonder what kind of noises I can get you to make…”

Rokal sits up some, taking you with her. You’re flipped upside down, your head and upper back resting on her stomach as her legs are held out in front of her. Your legs are folded back, knees close to your shoulders as she pushes your thighs up, pinning you open completely for her and making it so you can’t move. She hold you in that position with one arm, and you’ve never felt more helpless or turned on. “R-Rokal…” You whimper, you don’t know what you’re asking for but she gives you a comforting pat on the rear. 

“Shhh little one, Rok’s got you, don’t worry…” You gasp as her free hand firmly smooths up your ass and the back of your thigh, thumb pulling at the lips of your sex again. She parts you with her middle and forefinger, exposing you to her intense gaze. She chuckles, leaning down to lick a stripe from your asshole up to your clit, making you choke out a whimper. She probes her thick middle finger against your hole, circling teasingly with the rough pad of her fingertip before plunging all the way inside you. The needy moan you let out makes her chuckle, and the only movement from the others is a louder snore from one before it evens out again. 

“I liked that one.” She draws your attention back to her, slowly pistoning her middle finger in and out of you. With her eyes locked with yours she presses a second finger into you, crooking them slightly and moving faster. You let out another moan, raising in pitch as her fingers find that spot inside you that makes your inner thighs twitch. Her chuckle is raspier, voice thick with arousal, you wish you could squirm but all you can do is curl your toes and grip your hands into fists. “Such a good girl for me, so good, you can take one more yeah?” You don’t think you can, but you don’t want to disappoint Rokal, so you nod a little and whimper as she slowly fits a third thick finger inside you. 

It only takes a minute for you to be a drooling, whimpering mess pinned into submission by this giant muscular goddess while three of her impossibly thick fingers piston themselves in and out of your weeping pussy. The choked gasp that precedes your orgasm is a noise you don’t think you’ve ever made before, Rokal just smirks at you knowingly moving even just a little faster and deeper as you begin to spasm around her. You let out a wail of pleasure, and she coos your name affectionately as she starts to slow, working you through the last of your orgasm and wringing every drop of pleasure she possibly could from you. 

Rokal releases you, arranging you over her lap with your head against her chest again, dropping kisses all along your hair and face, murmuring affectionate praises of you as you wither against her, spent with pleasure. Your arms are still slightly shaking with effort as you wrap them around her waist, burrowing into her heat. You want to return the favor, but you aren’t sure you can even keep your eyes open. It isn’t even a minute after that when you fall asleep again, making Rokal chuckle affectionately and kiss the crown of your head. Perhaps over the coming months she could convince you to stay…

Waking the next morning is a much less sensual affair, although you are embarrassed by your nudity at the very least you’re beneath a wool blanket and no one else has to know. Rokal’s hand skates affectionately up her back, the scratch of her callouses a pleasant contrast against your soft skin. “Good morning my love.” The endearment falls from your lips unthinkingly, and when you move to blush and turn away Rokal stills you with a hand on your cheek and beams down at you before kissing you fully on the lips. This kiss is less passionate than last night’s, but no less warm and loving. The wolf whistle beside you makes her lift her hand in a rude gesture and pull back slightly, growling something in Orcish. 

While you didn’t love not understanding what she was saying, you’d be lying if you said hearing her speak that the guttural language didn’t turn you on a little bit. She gives you another chaste kiss before crawling out of bed, thankfully distracting the others for long enough that you can put on your bra and the tunic she’s lent you, that’s more like a dress on you. It at least comes down to your knees, and though it hangs bare off one shoulder due to the wide neck, it’s warm and smells like Rokal. 

The day passes lazily, with some food and cards, exchanging stories, and Shokk showing off some basic conjuring used to impress young children. The others find it funny that you’re so enthralled, but Rokal just uses her limited knowledge of magic to produce you a pretty flower and the way you giggle and blush up at her makes her thankful that this doesn’t exist in your world. This is something she can give you that no one else can, at least no one from your universe. Perhaps it can be a reason to stay. 

It’s three weeks of isolation in the cabin before the blizzard has stopped and the weather cleared enough that the party can patrol. You’re left on your own for the first time since you got here, and find yourself lonely without Rokal. And the others, you hastily tack on, Rokal and the others. But you know you’re lying to yourself. You love that big gruff orc, her cute smiles, the way her cheeks turn a dark emerald when she blushes, those lingering sultry looks, her goofy laugh, the way she tells stories, you could make a list for days. But This wasn’t your world, and you knew it would be too much to hope that she might want you to stay once winter was over and they headed back to their stronghold after finishing their tour. 

You’ve managed to work yourself up into quite a tizzy when the door to the large cabin slams open and Rokal comes in calling out your name in a sing-song lilt. You’re confused to find her alone, and give her a puzzled look as she sweeps in to pull you up into a full kiss, one hand under your thighs holding you up while the other cups your cheek lovingly. You melt into her, relaxing under her careful ministrations. She pulls back and smiles at you, full of open affection. “I have something I must ask you, little one, and something I must tell you.” She places you down and cages your face between both of her large hands. You’d be worried if her smile wasn’t so bright and her eyes so full of obvious warmth. “I love you, I have since you landed on the floor of this cabin, and I would like for you to be my mate. I will protect you, provide for you, I will love you for the rest of our days together. Will you stay?”

Rokal is worried momentarily at the tears in your eyes, but when you launch yourself at her, sniffling and murmuring yes over and over again, she laughs heartily and scoops you up, spinning you in a circle. “Does that mean you’re my wife?” You giggle up at her, placing your own hands on either of her cheeks, smiling up with sparkling tear-filled eyes. She nods, giving you a roguish grin. 

“Although, my little mate, we have to make it official…” The hungry look she’s giving you fills you with need and you’re looking forward to finally being able to touch her as she has you. Every time you’ve tried she’s told you that your noises are cute and small, but hers are too loud for shared quarters. You’d pout up at her, trying to argue, but you weren’t about to do something she didn’t want and so you let it be. “The boys are all going to spend the night in the village at the tavern, I told them I planned to propose.” She’s got an excited grin on her face but she’s a bit embarrassed. You’re touched by her care, and the fact that she wanted you to be someplace you felt comfortable instead of simply whisking the two of you to the village and letting them all sleep in their usual bunks. 

You’re brought out of your thoughts by Rokal’s hands trailing up your thighs and pushing underneath the tunic of hers you’d thrown on today. You’d asked her once why she had them if she never wore them, and she just laughed at you saying they’re to go under her armor when she goes out on patrol or to battle, more to protect her armor from her skin than to protect her skin from the armor. Her hands make quick work of the garment, leaving you bare before her. She groans happily and kneels in front of you reverently, her face in line with your chest as you stand. She nuzzles her face into your breasts, hands pressing into the soft flesh of your stomach, and you giggle. “Rokal, my love, will you let me touch you?” You tilt her face up towards you with your little hands, staring down at her with such love and devotion. 

Her answering smile is filled with heat and she turns to kiss your palm before standing before you. Stepping back slightly she pulls off her leather armor, leaving her in tight leggings and a loose tunic that looks just like the one she pulled off of you. The tunic comes off and you can see her usual leather bindings, the small loincloth when she tugs off her leggings though is a surprise, and you can’t help but admire the way it lays over the jut of her hip bones, the flat of her pubic bone leading up to her abs, you were going to be married to a literal goddess. She wants to tease you, but instead of words Rokal simply untucks the end of her chest bindings and lets the leather unravel onto the floor.

Her breasts are small and pert atop muscular pecs, still soft and feminine but they fit the rest of her figure. Her nipples are a dark green and puckered enticingly, begging for your lips, and who are you to deny them? Without preamble you step forwards, placing a kiss to the center of her chest before trailing your soft lips over to one breast. You take her nipple between your lips, sucking gently and teasing it with your tongue, and she lets out a low rumbling moan of your name. Her fingers tangle in your hair, tugging you closer to her breast. You moan against her flesh in answer, sucking on her nipple slightly more firmly and lashing across it with your clever little tongue. You move to take the other in your mouth, lifting a hand to tease and caress the nipple you just released. The words leaving her lips are in Orcish but they sound like pleas and praises to your ears, walking her back to the table you push her slightly until she’s sitting on the edge, long muscular legs splayed in front of her while she leans back onto her palms. 

She grins wickedly at your open stare, flexing and posing for you as you ogle. “Do you see something you like, little mate?” You bite your lower lip, nodding as you walk up to her. You kiss down the center of her chest and down her abs, your hands massaging and caressing up the inside of firm thighs before your head and hands meet between her legs. You undo her loincloth without trouble, revealing the puffy outer labia of her emerald green sex, covered in thick dark hair glistening with drops of her arousal. You dive in like a woman starved, and the triumphant yell she lets out is definite proof of why she hadn’t let you do this sooner. 

You find her clit, larger than you’re used to but it simply gives you more to work with. Your lips close over it softly as you gently press against it with your tongue, but the way Rokal’s fingers tighten in your hair and she growls at you tell you to go harder. You up the suction of your mouth, slowly increasing until you reach a point where she starts rutting her hips against your face. You lash your tongue over the head of her clit, using first two and then three fingers to push into her. “More!” Her cry is wanton, just audible above the grunts and moans she keeps letting out as she fucks her clit into your mouth. You press in a fourth finger and she glares down at you “I said more, mate.” You angle your thumb to slide in as well and begin pumping in and out to the wrist. She let out a long, loud groan of approval as you fist her, continuing to rut her clit into your suctioning mouth against your lapping tongue. 

It only takes a moment of all of this stimulation for her to release all over your face, squirting so much that it soaks your arm and down your front. You don’t stop, milking her orgasm for all it is worth, and as long as she continues moving you do too. After her first orgasm she reaches a second quickly, not squirting this time but still clenching around your hand and screaming your name to the gods along with your praises of how she loves you. 

She’s a panting mess leaning back against the table while you step back, giggling up at her a little proud of your handiwork. You made this beautiful, strong warrior into a puddle of melting, feminine goo. It takes her a moment to compose herself and once she catches her breath she stares at you with with a lewd gaze, licking her lips suggestively. “Oh my little mate, you are in such trouble.” She chuckles and you bolt, making her laugh. You barely make it four steps before she’s caught you in her grip and forced you face down onto her bunk. 

“My beautiful wife…” She hums against your neck, nuzzling your skin while being careful with her tusks. The feeling of her nude body next to yours is better than you ever dreamed. No leather edges or cold spots, just warm scarred skin and heat. She hikes your hips up and keeps your shoulders pressed against the blanket, forcing your back to arch and exposing your heated sex. Normally she loves going down on you, teasing you until you’re a whimpering begging mess. But today she shoves two of her thick fingers into your waiting channel, knowing this is all she needs to do to make you hers forever. 

“Rokal, I love you so much…” Your answering whimper makes her hum against your skin and drop a soft kiss, murmuring her own endearments in Orcish. She’s gentler than normal, but still lets you know who’s in control, using three of her fingers to bring you to your peak. You think you’re going to get rest but she merely pins your legs in place with one of her own and continues pumping her fingers into you. Your second orgasm surprises you, coming so quickly after the first, and that’s when she begins using her thumb to rub your clit. Her stimulation is gentle but still too much, and you try to wriggle your hips and relieve the pressure. She shushes you, kissing your neck and cheek, but keeping you pinned as she continues fucking you with her thick green fingers. 

Your third orgasm has you screaming and hoarsely begging, it’s too much, but she just chuckles. “You can give me one more my love, come, it is my job on our wedding night to pleasure you as much as you can handle.” Your pained whimper makes her chuckle again and speed up just slightly. The incessant fingers inside you and on your clit make you come apart one more time as she kisses your neck and spine, whispering praises against your flesh. “So good for me, my mate, so beautiful. I promise you a long life of this.” You whimper, a boneless heap on the bed. She pulls you onto her, resting your head on her breast and cradling you against her body as you lay fully atop her. 

“I love you.” Your tired mumble makes her smile and pet your hair, her hands are smoothing over your body, careful not to touch anywhere too sensitive, soothing and relaxing you into sleep. When you awake after your nap you’re alone in bed, but Rokal has dragged out a huge wooden tub and is boiling some water over the fire to make a bath for the two of you. Her muscular naked back contracts as she lifts the heavy kettle from over the fire, pouring the water into the tub until it reaches a comfortable steaming temperature. She gives you a wide smile when she notices your stare from the bed, holding out her hand and asking you to come take a bath. If this was to be your life here, with this beautiful creature who loved you, well, going home was no longer on the table. “I’m coming my love, just let me look at you some more.” Your tender smile makes her blush and rub her neck awkwardly, and you just giggle. Yes, this would be a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr under the same name! 
> 
> xoxo my loves


End file.
